Fairy Tales and Winchester and Angels Oh My!
by KittyandSteve17
Summary: TFW fallow Metatron into a Fairy Tale world where Sam is Big Red Riding hood, Ruby is the Big Bad Wolf, Dean is the Golden Goose, and Cas is the Little Mer- uh, Little Angel. They have to jump from story to story to find Metatron, outrun the Editor and finisht the stories or they will be be rewritin, and never about to leave.


A/N: This is just a tiny piece of an idea I had. Let's see if people like it? Please pardon a spelling mistakes. Ifyou would like, I need a editer.

It was a quite day in the bunker and like always, Dean woke up at noon smelling terrible. He rolled over, scratched his ass, then got up. He took a shower then put on about ten thousand shirts. He then began the treck to the kitchen. Before could actually get there, he heard Sam talking down the hall. He fallowed the voice to a door marked "F-L Relic Hall". Dean soon found Sam and Cas half hidden in boxes and files, looking though them.

"Goodmornin' guys." Dean said, walking into the old, dusty storage room.

Sam rolled his eyes. "More like afternoon." He mumbled.

The older brother picked up a thick stack of paper from a shelf and smacked Sam over the head.

"Dean, we have found many interesting things in our search." Cas said eagerly.

"Oh right... Metatron." Dean looked sick. He had almost forgotten. The scum of Heaven and Earth would give any information they needed if he could look though a book. "Yeah, I'm going to go get some grub." Dean said, interupting Cas trying to offer him a book he had found.

Cas frowned, holding an old art book closer to his chest. "Alright then."

Sam patted Cas' shoulder. "Don't worry, he's just tired." The angel sighed and nodded slightly. "You know what Cas? I can clean up here, why don't you go show Dean the picture?"

Cas smiled and went after Dean. He found him in the kitchen, cooking some eggs and drinking coffee. "Dean." The angel called. "I have found something you might like to see."

"Oh yeah?" Cas handed the book in his hands to Dean. "What's this?"

"Look."

Dean turned off the stove and flipped through. Paintings of Jesus, Mary, God, lots of angles... "That one! Go back a page!" Dean did as he was told and Cas pointed to an angle. "Guess who?"

Dean looked up at his friend. "No way, dude."

Cas smiled even wider. "Me."

"No way. That's a terrible vessel!"

Cas tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Dude, you look like a little blonde girl! What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh, that's Bathazar behind me." Cas motioned to the other angel, holding Cas in a half-nelson. Dean and Cas laughed about that for a while longer until Sam walked up.

"I found the book." Sam said. "But I cant open it."

"What?" Dean walked over to his brother. He held the old book in his hands. "Fairy Tales, Fables and Wonderous Fantises? What the hell type of book is this?" He ran his hands along the old, faded cover. He tried to open the book, but for some reason, just like his brother had said, he couldn't open it. Like the sword in the stone it wouldn't budge.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know but we should get down to Metatron to ask."

Team Free Will nod and do just that. The second they get down to the dongen, Metatron opens his stupid mouth and asks if they have the book.

"Yes." Sam said, throwing it down on the metal table in front of him. "Now, tell us how-"

"Wait just a moment, moose." The butt-head angel said. "I need to look through it. He turned the book. He touched the cover, and opened it.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

Metatron smiled his terrible, crooked smile. "Goodbye boys." He placed his palm on the first page and he was gone.

Gone. Just, dissapered.

"W- how-"

"I don't know Sam." Dean stepped forward and turned the book around. "All I know is, we have to go after him." Dean pressed his palm against the book and just like Metatron, he was gone.

Cas' eyes widened. "Dean!" He slammed his hand down to and was, again, gone.

Sam was left alone. He looked around. Quite. After a minute, he sighed and dissapered too, fallowing Metatron, Dean and Cas into a book.


End file.
